Love in the Jazz Age
by crystalclaes
Summary: "Don't you want to know my name?" He called after her. She didn't stop moving. "No. You can have mine, but you'll have to earn my interest in yours." Klaus, Rebekah and Kol are in Chicago in the 1920's when Klaus meets a beautiful blonde singer by the name of Caroline Forbes with charms that can rival his own. - Klaus x Caroline, Stefan x Rebakah, Kol x OC -
1. cocktails and beautiful blondes

_love in the jazz age  
chapter 1: cocktails and beautiful blondes_

"Come on Nik! I'm bored. I need entertainment." Kol Mikaelson said, sitting down in the chair next to Klaus, indignantly ignoring the various books and other possible entertainment sources in the room around him. Klaus let his eyes wander around the room, pointing out the various things that Kol could actually be doing, instead of rudely interrupting him as he sketched the night away.

But, as always, Kol didn't care. "I already read Nik and all I can think about is going out in the city and savouring all the delightful pretty little necks that Chicago has to offer."

"Go on then, have at it." Klaus nodded towards the door.

"It's no fun to go alone Nik."

Klaus rolled his eyes at his little brother. "Then take Rebekah. She spends most of her time out in the clubs anyway. She can give you a tour of where all the best tasting people are."

"Bekah's already gone out."

"Then what's the problem? Just find her." Klaus said through clenched teeth, forcing himself to focus on his drawing and not snap his brothers neck.

"Is there a particular reason you don't feel like being in my company Nik?" Kol inquired with a smirk.

"It has something to do with the fact that the first time I sit down to draw since we left New Orleans, you suddenly want to go out and require me to accompany you." Klaus said, putting the sketchpad down. "Why do you need me to chaperone you Kol? Aren't you old enough to go out on your own?"

"I don't see what the problem with asking my big brother to come out with me for a night is Nik." Kol replied, staring at his brothers with his dark eyes. They were cheeky at the moment but within seconds the expression conveyed in them could turn murderous. Kol had always possessed a very short fuse and was known for being the most unpredictable of the Original family.

"Fine." Klaus said, finally relenting. "But you can pay for the drinks."

"Pay? What kind of world are you living in Niklaus?" Kol hadn't dealt in something as common as money since he'd first turned into a vampire, not when compulsion could get him everything money could buy as well as everything that it couldn't.

Klaus ignored his brothers quip as he grabbed his jacket. "What's that club Rebekah likes to frequent? The one run by some witch?"

"Gloria's." Kol replied. "It's got quite a nice atmosphere. You might enjoy it Nik. The girls there are exquisite beauties."

"How many of them have you killed?"

"Can't kill all of them. There's quite an appeal about letting these wild girls go back to their men, knowing that they've had the best nights of their lives with me and their husbands will never compare." Kol said, following his brother out the door.

"Your ego knows no bounds."

"Nine hundred years of bed skills Nik." Kol smirked, pleased with himself that that wasn't his ego talking. The reactions of the women he slept with were proof enough for him.

* * *

"I was wondering when you'd finally venture out of the house Nik." Rebekah said, noticing the presence of her brothers in the bar within seconds of them entering. It helped that a number of women turned to admire them as they came in, and Rebekah was never one to not accept a challenge for a conquest, however her brothers weren't exactly what she was expecting. She placed a careful hand on Klaus's shoulder, knowing that the pain of leaving New Orleans was still fresh in his mind. "You can't mourn forever."

Klaus nodded. "I know sister."

"So you managed to convince him?" She asked, turning to Kol.

"Did you ever doubt my skills of persuasion Bekah?" He asked, moving a hand to his heart. "Your lack of faith wounds me."

"Oh don't be ridiculous." Rebekah waved off her brothers theatrics.

"You got him to convince me to come out tonight?" Klaus said, flicking a slightly annoyed glance at his sister before looking back at Kol. "Explains why you were so annoying about it."

"No need to be rude Nik. I was just doing what she asked. Anything for you dearest Bekah." He said, ignoring her rolled eyes.

"Come get a drink with me Nik." Rebekah said, grabbing her brother's arm and passing him a glass from the tray of a passing waiter before taking her own. They let the waiter leave without getting one for Kol.

"Again, you wound me sister. Though, tonight I was planning on something a bit more… tasty anyway." Kol smirked again, leaving his siblings in favour of a pretty brown haired girl who. She was a regular at the club but was usually followed around by an overprotective boyfriend. Tonight though, she appeared to be alone, and it was more fun to corrupt them and convince them to give into him when their other half wasn't around. He'd had his eyes on that one for a while now and wasn't going to pass up the opportunity while it lasted.

"Doesn't waste time does he." Klaus observed as they watched Kol leave.

"Once he finds a target he won't letter go until he's had her." Rebekah replied as they walked over to her favourite booth, compelling the current occupants to go somewhere else so that they could sit down.

"How long has he had his eye on that one?"

"A week or two now." Rebekah told him, taking a sip of her drink before placing it on the table and regarding her older brother. "Are you okay Nik?"

"You know the answer to that."

"I want to hear you say it."

Klaus shook his head. "No. I can't stop thinking of what happened in New Orleans. It's been our home for two centuries and now we're just gone."

"We'd been there for too long. It was only a matter of time until Mikael found us there." Rebekah told him, trying to be a voice of reason even though she completely hated her father for driving them from the city. For the first time since they lost their human lives, the four of them had been truly happy. And happiness had been scarce over the centuries for her and her brothers.

"And how long until he finds us here in Chicago?"

"If he does, we'll run. We always get away from him eventually." Rebekah said.

"I don't want to run anymore sister. I want to take his stake, drive it through his heart and be free of him forever." Klaus growled. Rebekah reached out and took his hand, patting it reassuringly.

"As do I, and one day we will destroy him but for now, there is nothing we can do but enjoy this moment. We are safe and we can be happy while we're here." She said, even though she knew that Chicago, or New York or whatever city they went to, would never be the same as New Orleans.

Klaus nodded and the siblings fell silent, sipping their drinks as they enjoyed the music. When Gloria, the witch, finished singing the next one to take up the microphone was a young girl, no older than nineteen or twenty. As she started to sing, Klaus looked up at the stage to take her in. Her voice was beautiful, but it was nothing compared to the beauty of her appearance and movements. She had long blonde hair that she had curled and was wearing a beautiful beaded dress that fell to the floor and revealed her perfect figure, her hips swaying in time with the music.

"She's good." Rebekah said, noting her brother's sudden interest.

Klaus nodded, not removing his eyes from the girl. "She's beautiful."

"Well, you have always had a thing for blondes. I'm fairly certain that's why I'm your favourite sister." Rebekah said, flipping her own blonde hair over her shoulder. Klaus laughed.

"You're my only sister."

"Your favourite sibling then." She compromised.

Klaus didn't respond to her words, too caught up in the girl whose song was nearing an end. "What's her name?"

"Hmm?"

"You frequent this place sister. What's her name?" He pointed to the girl on the stage, voice growing impatient.

"No need to be impatient." She chastised before conceding and giving him the information she knew, though it was limited. "Caroline I think. She hasn't been performing here for long. Just the last few nights or so."

* * *

She sung for about half an hour before she left the stage and another girl took her place, though as Klaus noted, the second girls voice was pale in comparison to hers. He watched her, his eyes never leaving her until she was out of sight, as she walked off the stage and through to an employee area of the club. A few minutes later she returned, a long coat covering her dress and hiding the beauty of her body underneath it.

"I'll be back." He said, leaving Rebekah in the booth as he followed after the girl as she left the bar, probably to go home for the night. "Hey!"

The blonde girl turned around, hardly a few steps out of the door when Klaus caught up with her, regarding him with a hint of curiosity, but mostly looking at him like he was an inconvenience to her.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"I just wanted to say, you're singing is quite lovely." He said, striding up to her.

"So they say. I wouldn't have a job if I wasn't good." She said sarcastically.

"Are you against getting compliments love?" He asked, an eyebrow raised at her tone.

The blonde shook her head. "No. Just desensitized to them."

"You get them a lot for a reason, I'm sure."

"I know. It's not the compliments I take offense too, just the men who give them." She replied, her eyes running up and down his body, not even trying to be conspicuous about it. He smiled at her, amused. "They complement my singing but it's my body they want. That's why I don't take anyone that follows me out of that club seriously."

"Not all of them have ulterior motives."

"Do you?"

"Your beautiful voice prompted me to wish to compliment you and find out your name, not to seduce you love." He replied, enjoying the banter.

There was something endearing about a girl that he had to win over. If she gave into his charms it was just way too easy. Klaus shared that fascination with his brother Kol.

"Caroline." She said, confirming what Rebekah had told him. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm tired and would like to go home." She didn't waste any time in beginning to leave.

"Don't you want to know my name?" He called after her.

She didn't stop moving. "No. You can have mine, but you'll have to earn my interest in yours."

"And how do I do that Caroline?" He asked.

"Be different from the rest of those who follow me out here."_  
_


	2. plans of deceit and seduction

_love in the jazz age__  
__chapter two: plans of deceit and seduction_

"I didn't think that when I convinced Kol to get you out here, that you'd spend every night over the next week in the same booth watching the same girl." Rebekah said, standing over her brother with a slightly annoyed look, her arms crossed as she regarded him. He was sitting in their favourite booth, his attention still fixated on the singer named Caroline Forbes.

"What do you want from me sister?" Klaus asked, looking up at the blonde original vampire. "Am I not allowed to come out to my local club and simply enjoy the entertainment for the night?" The way he spoke was as if she had no idea what was really going on in his head, though he at least liked to pretend she didn't, but after nine hundred years of being in Rebekah's company, with the exception of fifty two years she spent in a coffin, it was hard to hide much from his little sister.

"You're always making a fuss over my lovesick endeavors. I couldn't miss an opportunity to point out yours. Why don't you go talk to her instead of… this?" She gestured to the empty booth and the drinks her brother had consumed.

"Because she told me I had to earn it."

"No, she told you to earn her interest in you." Rebekah said, her and Kol having interrogated Klaus after his encounter with the singer. "I honestly don't see how you are going to do that from over here, when she's over there." She pointed to where Caroline was. She had finished her singing about half an hour before hand and was hovering around the edge of the dance floor, right near the bar, where she was talking to a fellow singer. "And if you haven't noticed Nik, Kol's been making eyes at her all night. If you don't act now he'll consider her forfeit and next thing you know she'll be showing up dead in an alley."

That did the trick. Klaus's eyes darkened as he finally noticed Kol. His attention had been on Caroline all night, so focused that he hadn't realize Kol standing at the bar a few meters from her, his gaze never wavering from the beautiful girl.

"I'm going to get another drink." He said, standing up and one again abandoning Rebekah in the booth for the sake of the girl. Klaus hurried down the stairs, moving through crowds of dancing couples to reach the bar where he ordered a drink and stood next to his brother.

"Someone's finally thought to come and join me? I thought you'd be more willing to enjoy yourself once Bekah and I finally got you down here but you've been loves struck in the corner the whole time." The youngest Mikaelson brother said, sipping his drink as he smirked at his brother over the edge of the crystal glass before his eyes flickered back to Caroline. "She's quite a lovely little thing isn't she? I imagine she'd be quite tasty."

"Say another word and I'll tear out your liver." Klaus said, a hint of amusement in his voice but he was still deadly serious, though Kol - who never bothered himself with his brother's threats – just smirked again, his trademark expression. He was quickly distracted anyway as Caroline finished her conversation with the other girl and started walking past the bar.

"Caroline!" Klaus called out and she turned to face him in reply.

"Oh, it's you." Her arms were crossed.

"You're putting on a good show at being annoyed darling." Kol said with a glance at his brother.

Klaus ignored his quip. "Join us for a drink?" He asked as Kol held up his own glace as invitation.

"I'd rather die of thirst, but thanks." Caroline said before turning around and effectively ending the attempt at a conversation by striding off, once again leaving the club.

"Isn't she stunning?" Klaus said, with a small smile on his face as he watched her retreating figure until she could no longer be seen.

"She certainly looks good walking away from you." Kol replied, gaining a small amount of respect for the girl for rejecting his brother on two occasions. Kol had always had a thing for girls who played hard to get.

* * *

"I need your help with something sister." Kol said, approaching Rebekah in the booth that Klaus had vacated. She had a man pushed up against the wall as she fed on him, his blank expression indicating compulsion and no willingness to partake in the event. Kol smirked, amused at his little sister. "Was he a dance partner?"

She reluctantly pulled away from his throat, annoyed at the intrusion. "Can't you see that I'm busy Kol?"

"Yes of course I can." He said, sitting down beside her and making himself comfortable with no regard for the murderous expression on her face. "I just don't care. I didn't think you'd be surprised that your antics aren't anywhere as interesting as my own."

Rebekah rolled her eyes and picked up her drink, carefully wiping some of the blood off her mouth at the same time as she regarded her brother. "What do you need help with?" Out of all the Mikaelson siblings, Rebekah and Kol were the two that spent most of their times scheming and playing games, and often they turned to each other for help with their various endeavors, so she expected Kol has some master plan for something that he wanted. Most of their relationship as siblings consisted of helping each other out with these plans.

"Well, since Niklaus is failing to acquire the attention of that singer…" He struggled for a moment to come up with her name, obviously not having paid much attention to it.

"Caroline?"

"Yes, Caroline. Since Niklaus is failing to acquire the attention of that singer, Caroline," he repeated himself with the appropriate name before continuing, "and he's not even really trying, I thought I would take a shot at getting her attention."

Rebekah sipped her drink, not trying to hide that she was curious at her brother's plans. "I don't think Nik will take kindly to you killing her."

"I never said I'd kill her Bekah. I don't fancy another dagger in my heart, but he can't possibly object to me having some fun with her." Kol defended himself, though he wasn't surprised that Rebekah had jumped to the conclusion that he wanted to kill the girl. He did actually, but he could settle for taking her body and blood and leaving her alive knowing that when Klaus had her, if he managed to win her over, that Kol had been with her first.

"Nik won't let you just waltz over to her." She said, her eyes flickering back to the man in the booth, with the hopes of the conversation being over soon so that she could return her attention to his neck.

"That's where you come in. Just keep Nik occupied. That's all I ask." He said casually, as if it was a perfectly normal conversation and not at all about deceit and seduction. "So, are you in?"

"What's in it for me Kol?"

"Does there have to be something? You know I'll help you out next time you want to scheme." He said, as though this should be entirely obvious. Rebekah watched him carefully for a moment before nodding.

"Fine. But can I go back to this now?" She looked over the man still under the influence of her compulsion. "You interrupted."

"Enjoy yourself sister." Kol said as he left her, going off the find a tasty delicacy of his own.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to the seven people who reviewed the first chapter of this story and to those who followed/favourited as well. It makes my day when I get response for my writing and I'm glad that everyone seemed to really enjoy it. I hope you continue to enjoy this story, which will be updated on a regular basis. **


	3. seeing red

_love in the jazz age  
chapter three: seeing red_

_Kol watched as Rebekah moved up to Klaus, encouraging him to leave the bar as opposed to the booth that she originally had to wrestle him away from, and to go dance with her. His sister moved Klaus around so that his back was facing Kol and she smiled at him over their older brothers shoulder as she and Klaus moved to the music._

The blonde haired girl, Caroline - whose name he now remembered - had her head resting on his chest as they lay in her bed. They'd been like that for about half an hour, Kol waiting patiently for her to fall asleep so he could leave. He didn't see the point in compelling her to forget about him, because he hadn't actually drunk her blood or revealed anything to do with his vampiric nature. It was a first for him, but he knew the line between Klaus letting this slide or punishing his actions would come down to how far he'd taken it with her. Not drinking her blood, not marking her as his, would be what stopped his brother shoving a dagger in his chest out of spite.

Kol had always loved skirting around his brother's short temper.

_"You're from the bar. Haven't I already made it clear that I wasn't interested?" Caroline asked him. Kol had snuck into the employee area of the bar and to where the girls got ready for their performances. The dressing room itself was empty apart from Caroline, he'd made sure of that. She was sitting at her dressing table, getting her things together for the night._

_"No. You were only talking to my brother, not me." Kol said, approaching her slowly. _

_"So that's your brother?"_

_Kol smirked, noticing a hint of interest towards Klaus in his voice, but that didn't bother him."Yes, but I didn't come here just to have idle chit chat about someone who I can hardly stand."_

After nine hundred years of sneaking out on the women he'd left alive after a night together, it was easy for Kol to get out from under Caroline and out of her bed without waking her. He didn't feel guilty about leaving. She'd known what she was getting into and would hardly expect to wake up and see him next to her in the morning.

_"What did you come here for then?" Caroline asked, looking him over and throwing him that sweet little smile she had, the same one she wore on her face at the end of every performance._

_There was a reason Kol loved the 1920's. Girls were sexy, reckless and they weren't so hung up like they were in the previous decades that they would reject pleasure for the sake of reputation. Or at least, not all of them were._

_"I came here for you." He said, closing the distance between them. If there wasn't any sexual tension in the air before, there was by that point when he was pressed right up against her. _

_"Did you now? Well what if I'm not interested?" She asked, making no effort to move away from him._

_"Don't lie darling. It's not attractive on a face as pretty as yours." Kol replied. "If you were bothered you would have moved away by now."_

_Caroline smirked. "Well, I've never been one for having too many inhibitions."_

_"Me either darling." Kol never hesitated in taking something that he wanted, unlike his brother, so when there was no sign of resistance from Caroline, he crashed his lips against hers immediately._

He was dressed in a few seconds, stepping over Caroline's clothes which were still on the floor, and heading to the door. Kol threw a glance over his shoulder at the sleeping girl and around her apartment, smiling at the memories of the last few hours; their trip from the bar dressing room back to her apartment and everything that had transpired from that point on. While he had a thing for taking his time with women, corrupting them and the like, Caroline had been easy to obtain, but it was appealing in its own way to him because she had been so willing.

Kol mused on how Nik really had missed out, as he opened and closed her apartment door.

* * *

Kol was about half way home from Caroline's apartment, ironically just walking past Gloria's bar which served as the midpoint, when he saw a girl walking in front of him duck into an alleyway. If it was daytime, she wouldn't have to worry too much about walking around the back ways of Chicago but because the sun wasn't yet up, it wasn't exactly the wisest of choices, especially not when Kol was concerned. She was a pretty thing, tiny and lithe with flaming red hair that reached her waist that made her stand out despite her short stature. A smirk flickered over the original vampires face as he decided to follow her, reaching the girl in seconds.

"You know, it's not wise to be off the main streets before the sun is up." He said, speaking from directly behind her. The girl jumped, unsurprisingly, and quickly spun around. Up close he was able to see that her eyes were a jade green and they were wide with shock that would soon turn to fear, which Kol had already decided he would enjoy tremendously. "Are you lost?"

"No." She said, her eyes flickering around her as though she was looking for an escape. His eyes were still normal, the veins on his face not vampiric and his fangs weren't extended, but that didn't mean that the human couldn't sense the air about him that wasn't safe. They usually knew before he revealed his intent that he wasn't safe, and their instincts would tell them to run.

"Are you sure? You don't sound to certain about that darling." Kol said, extending his hand to her. "If you like, I can help you get where you need to go."

The girl shook her head. "I'm fine thanks." She said, trying to duck around him but Kol grabbed her arm firmly and pulled her back towards him, looking right into those jade green eyes and dilating his pupils.

"You won't scream or try to run darling." He said, waiting a moment to see if the girl would try and resist his compulsion and when she didn't he pushed her up against the wall of a building. Kol leaned down and ran his hand along the side of her face, stopping down near her shoulder and shifting her red hair away from her neck meticulously, to reveal the smooth skin that he would pierce his fangs into. He touched his lips to hers, running kisses down from her lips to her jawline before he moved to her neck, leaning back slightly as he extended his fangs. He was just about to finally sink them into that pretty neck when he felt a sharp pain in his stomach, followed by the feeling of something like acid burning into his skin.

"What the?" He hissed, pulling away from her and grabbing at his stomach. He was too preoccupied with the knife sticking protruding from him to chase after the girl when she shot out of the alleyway. Kol grabbed at the hilt to pull it out but his skin seared. "Vervain."

What were the odds of the girl he chose to murder in an alleyway was the one who carried around a knife laced with vervain to use when vampires attacked her. He would admit that it was probably wise, because Chicago was a city with a large vampire population just waiting to prey on girls walking around when it was dark, like him, but that didn't stop him from seeing red at how the tables had been turned on him. Kol clenched his teeth together as he grabbed at the knife again, ignoring the vervain induced pain, this time managing to pull it out. He dropped it to the ground immediately and grabbed at the wound, breathing heavily for a few moments until it healed and he could no longer feel the effects of the vervain he'd been stabbed with.

Of course by that point the girl was long gone, but what she'd underestimated was that Kol had a compulsive desire to not be bested in anyway, by anyone, and that he'd be paying her a visit sometime soon to finish what he'd started. If she had a vervain knife her blood was probably laced with it as well, but he had no problem with simply snapping her neck as payback, or keeping her captive for a few days to get her off the vervain before draining her of her blood. He'd gone to more effort for less over the nine hundred years he'd been alive.

* * *

Rebekah gave him a curious look as he walked in but she stayed silent. Kol was well aware that wasn't because she didn't want to know what had happened, but because she didn't want her involvement linked in any way to the events that had transpired. Kol briefly wondered why she actually let herself be involved in his schemes when she was scared of their brother's reaction to it, but he wasn't going to come outright and ask her. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he would actually feel a little guilty if he was the cause of his sister getting a dagger in her heart. It hadn't been that long since she'd been daggered for fifty two years and he didn't fancy seeing her in a box for the next century, but then again Kol would be the first one daggered if Nik reacted badly to his seduction of Caroline.

"Rough night brother?" Klaus asked as he took in Kol's appearance as he walked past Rebekah and into the room where he was sitting. His eyes ran over Kol's slightly disheveled appearance and the tear in his clothes that was covered in his own blood, not anyone else's like usual. Rebekah slipped into the room behind Kol quietly, obviously wanting to listen in.

Kol smirked. "Very rough. It started out quite good though. Met this beautiful blonde singer at Gloria's bar while you were off dancing and drinking," He watched his brothers eyes darken as Klaus made the connections, "and we went home together-"

Klaus shot across the room, slamming Kol into the wall. "Relax Nik! She's still alive. I didn't even drink from her."

"Do you seriously have no limits Kol?" Klaus hissed.

"You can't act like you're this angry brother. You spend all your time watching her and then when you do talk she rejects you. It's not my fault that I was able to get what you couldn't, because you weren't trying enough with her." Kol said vehemently. He had been expecting a reaction like this, but that was why he did it, because he enjoyed stirring trouble with his siblings.

"That didn't mean you had the right to go compel her to-"

Kol's eyes flashed. "Oh, I didn't compel her Nik. I'm just better at seducing women then you are. I actually have some charm to make use of unlike you."

"So help me Kol, if you touch her again…" His voice trailed off, still a growl.

Kol held his hands up in mock surrender. "You'll dagger me? Well I don't quite fancy that. Fine, I won't touch her again." He made himself to sound reluctant at this admission but he never had been planning on pursuing Caroline again, even before what had happened to him that night. "Plus I already got punished for my actions by some little red haired whore who resisted my compulsion and stabbed me with a vervain laced knife. And I've suddenly found myself more interested in exacting revenge, in a method yet undecided, against her."

Klaus released him, stepping back and examining the blood on Kol again. "Apparently getting Caroline made you arrogant."

"Not like I expected some girl to be running around town with vervain." He replied, his expression of annoyance turning back into his trademark smirk. "Though while we're on the topic of Caroline, I must say that she was exquisite and-"

Before Kol could finish what he was going to say, Klaus reached over and swiftly snapped his brother's neck, before turning to Rebekah. "While I was dancing?"

"I had no idea Kol would go after Caroline." She said, lying perfectly. "It doesn't surprise me that our brother used me unknowingly as a distraction. He's always been quite crafty hasn't he?"

"You were helping him. I know the signs of something you two have cooked up together."

"And what would they be?"

"The fact that you were paying attention to Kol's antics."

"Well I'm not surprised that if something was going to betray me, that it would be my unwarranted interest in who my brother was currently sleeping with." She said. "But Nik, relax. You really can't be that jealous when you actually weren't trying very hard to pursue you."

"She said-"

"Are you really that daft?" Rebekah asked, wondering if her brother was love-struck and that was what was clouding his judgement. "The girl told you that you needed to earn her interest in you. That was practically begging to be chased. Kol was right; you can't do that just watching her like a stalker. Almost a thousand years and I thought you'd understand women a bit better by now."

"How can I possibly understand you?" He said defensively, walking over to the door, wanting to be out of the room before Kol woke up. "Your whole species is completely… insane."

**Thank you to all the amazing people who reviewed on the last chapter. I wasn't expecting this story to get so much response, but of course I'm not complaining. For those who have asked, yes, Stefan will be appearing in this story. He will be making his entrance in a few chapters, after I develop Caroline and Klaus a bit more, and properly introduce Kol's OC. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and look forward to the next one. xxx**


End file.
